danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 55 (W)
is the fifty-fifth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 27th February 2013. Plot Mizel launches an assault at Eternal Cycler Offshore Energy Base. Gouda, Sendou, together with Yagami's subordinates had trouble dealing with the LBXs intruders that came from the sea while Yagami is locating Vectors' whereabouts. Simultaneously, Professor Yamano and the others are developing the new LBXs and initiated the endurance test for the cover shield at target ration 200%. The test was successful and Professor Yamano ordered to redo the test again at 230%, with attaching the stripe shield, much to everyone's surprise. Mongoose question why it needs to be done that high and Professor Yamano explains that if it cannot achieve that, the new LBX would not stand a chance against O-Legion and reminded them who is their opponent when Rina explains the limits of the cover shield with stripe shield attached. Otacross then tell everyone that he got a good idea. He analyze the data sent by Yamaneko and the people of the world. He combines Crystar Ingram Absorber system with Cyber Lance recently developed functions, which they see a drastic improvement in the durability, hence increasing the potential for the new LBX. Keeping that in mind, Professor Yamano ordered the new system suggested by Otacross to be implemented and redo the design, which everyone agreed. Back at the Energy Base, Yagami manage to locate the Vectors and inform Gouda and the others regarding it. Though, it was too late for both sides when they realised this. Each Vector ambushed and easily took them down without any effort, causing the first line of defence to be infiltrated. All the LBXs in the sea easily passed through Gouda and the others without any inerference. Meanwhile, Ban and the others is arriving and Yagami explains the situation. He told the reinforcements to take care of the second line of defence and that if Vectors and the other LBXs break through, they will reach the core for Eternal Cycler. As soon as their helicopter landed, Ban and the others rushes towards the second line of defence. They together with Gouda and Sendou who are retreating from the lower platforms notice the advent of Mizel Trouzer in the sky. Apparently, Mizel had sent massive reinforcements with ghostjacked LBXs, some capable of flight to infiltrate the Energy Base. Jin volunteered to take these reinforcements with Ami and Asuka while leaving the second line of defence to Ban, Hiro and Ran. Those trio agreed and headed towards the mentioned location. Jin and the others began taking down the enemy's reinforcements with help of Jessica and the others that arrived as soon as the trio began to engage them. Ban, Hiro and Ran managed to arrive at the second line of defence ahead of time and they were soon greeted by Vectors and the ghostjacked LBXs that came from the sea. Ban activates a D-egg to trap all those LBXs and the trio engages them. Mizel, who was observing the situation from Mizel Trouzer said with a smirk if Ban and the others can stop him. Ran offers to deal with the small fries (ghostjacked LBXs) while Hiro and Ban engages Vectors with their LBXs. Ikaros Force was doing fine against the first Vector but Ikaros Zero was being pushed to its knees by the second Vector until Ban's LBX was sent flying to a wall. Noticing that his friend is in danger, Hiro had Ikaros Force defended Ikaros Zero from the second Vector. The first Vector then attempt to strike Ikaros Force that was defending its ally but Ikaros Zero intercepted it before both LBXs flew to the air. Hiro ask if Ban is okay, to which the latter say he is and said that they cannot allow Mizel to take over the Energy Base. Both of their LBXs continue to engage Vectors but this time they switched opponents. Simultaneously, Jin and the others are having an intense battle against the reinforcements. Back to where Ban and the others were, Ran started to gets annoyed by the sheer quantity of her opponents, which causes her to let her guard down when one of the LBXs knock Minerva Kai to the ground from behind it. The ghostjacked LBXs focused their attacks on the knocked Minerva Kai all at once, causing it to break over. Ran apologises to Hiro and Ban for messing up and the remaining duo realised they will lose if they prolong the battle any further and desperately tried to defeat the Vectors. However, a laser was suddenly launched towards D-egg from outside, which creates a hole temporarily. Then an jet-formed LBX flew through it and into the field, passing in front of the Ikaros LBXs before it rises towards the field's artificial sun and transformed into a familiar LBX. Hiro and Ban realised that LBX was O Legion as the mentioned machine landed on the field. This signs as bad news for them as O Legion is way stronger than the Ikaros LBXs. The trio were greeted by Mizel, who projected his hologram in front of them while telling they could not keep up and have no chance of winning. He added that they would no longer need energy plants after he optimises them. He declares to take over the energy base and threatens to delete them if they intervene. Hiro, refusing to let Mizel conquer the Eternal Cycler Energy Base, had Ikaros Force recklessly plunge towards O-Legion despite Ban telling Hiro to wait. Mizel seems to foreseen that and O Legion easily defeats Ikaros Force with a few jabs, sending the latter LBX flying and it become Break Over, much to the trio's horror. This means that Ikaros Zero is the only one left to be handle. O-Legion rushes towards Ikaros Zero, only to be halted by incoming sword bits that came out of nowhere. To everyone's surprise, a new LBX joins the fray from somewhere via Riding Saucer. Ban was surprised that the LBX that join later looks like Achilles. He was then contacted by his father who told him that is the new LBX to combat O-Legion, Achilles D9. Despite the arrival of Achilles D9 that was called the LBX of hope by Hiro, Mizel declares that they will lose. Ban argued that they won't and controls the new LBX. Achilles D9 easily destroy the Vectors in one strike for each and began engaging O-Legion. Achilles D9 was on par with O-Legion, as commented by Ran. Mizel commented that it was not bad but declare that the battle is already over. He had O Legion uses Attack Function: Stinger Missile at Achilles D9. Ban countered this by using Attack Function: Sword Bit. The bits of swords destroys the incoming missiles and attacked O-Legion, who tried to guard against them. One of the bits managed to make O-Legion leave an opening and Ban had Achilles D9 strike it with its might, causing the former LBX to fell to its knees. Mizel then had O-Legion retreated, realising that he need to amend his plans because Achilles D9 surpasses O-Legion in terms of specs. Mizel then vanished and retreated. All of the ghostjacked LBXs that were engaging with Jin and the others cease functioning, to their joy as Jin himself believe that Ban and the others had defeated Vector. Asuka cheered that they managed to protect the energy plant. Later at Tiny Orbit research facility, Professor Yamano thanked everyone for protecting the energy plant. Ban said it was all thanks to Achilles D9 and they could not succeed if it did not come. Otacross said that they would have to thanks to the people of the world who love LBXs. Rina said their feelings in believing LBXs brought everyone's cooperation together and Professor Yamano told everyone to keep it up. Rina ask everyone to hand in their LBXs for maintenance. Meanwhile, Yagami told Takuya about Zaizen's message of gratitude for protecting the energy plant on behalf of the state and Takuya said he will relay it to Ban and the others. Yagami further added that criticism towards LBXs is rising because of the incident in Energy Plant and the situation becomes tougher. Takuya agreed and said LBXs have to become the hope of light for the children. In the research facility, Rina looks over at Hiro's Ikaros Force and she mentioned that the damage on it was quite severe and his LBX's maintenance will take time. Despite feeling depressed about it, he tried to cheer himself by being support to everyone since that it is also a hero's important job. Ran smile softly and Ban told him to use Achilles D9, to Hiro's surprise and he repeats he wanted Hiro to use it. Hiro refused at first because Professor Yamano made that for Ban and he was not confident in being able to use it as good as Ban. Though, Ban assured Hiro that he himself had Ikaros Zero and Hiro will alright in using it. Amazed by the friendly act, Hiro agreed and gladly accepted Achilles D9, which Ran cheered for him. The news of Eternal Cycler Offshore Energy Plant was being broadcast internationally and President Lenneton is watching it. The news anchor present that the energy plant was protected because of a new LBX model was developed by Tiny Orbit using the data from all over the world while declaring it the LBX of miracle.President Lenneton sighed in depression as the people of the world are uniting to fight against one common enemy while the leaders are still quarreling for each country's own interest. At one night, Professor Yamano was at Tiny Orbit's lab, developing a new LBX. The next morning, Ban and the others arrived early at Seeker Base and ask Takuya if Mizel had done anything. Takuya replied that Mizel had not made any mode yet. Ban is then contacted by his father to come to the experiment room. The trio went there and were surpised by the swift movement of an jet-transformed LBX that moves very fast before it appears in front of Ban, transforming into a different version of Odin as it floats in the air. Professor Yamano then approaches them, telling Ban that is Odin Mk-2, his new LBX and explains that it uses Eternal Cycler to make it capable of flight in humanoid form and it speeds surpasses every LBX in its jet form. It is a new Odin created using Achilles D9 data. Professor Yamano wants Ban to use it, which Ban agreed and thanked his father. Everyone was happy for Ban and Ran was excited to see it as Odin Mk-2 looks cool. Meanwhile, in Mizel Trouzer, Mizel had finished repairing O-Legion. He then transferred his conciousness into O-Legion, causing the LBX to evolve and his android body to fell off the seat he was sitting at. Major Events *Achilles D9 made its debut. *Odin MK2 made its debut. *Ban received Achilles D9 from Prof. Yamano Junichirou. *Ban later gave Achilles D9 to Hiro and received Odin MK2 from Prof. Yamano Junichirou. *Achilles D9 used Sword Bit for the first time. *Mizel fused with O-legion and became Mizel O-legion. Debut LBXs *'Achilles D9' *'Odin MK2' *'Mizel O-Legion' Attack Function Used *'Stinger Missile' *'Sword Bit' (Debut) Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes